thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Thumb Wars
Thumb Wars is a weekly show hosted/produced by Shaun dedicated to starting and encouraging dialogue and debate on a wide variety of topics within the video game industry. New episodes are released on Blistered Thumbs every Sunday. Episodes *The Changing of MMO (August 13th, 2012) *Wi(i)ll U Play the Game? (September 17th, 2012) *Toyko Game Show 2012 (September 24th, 2012) *Story in Video Games (October 22nd, 2012) *Video Game Horror: (Un)Dead or Alive? (November 5th, 2012) *Star Wars, Disney & LucasArts: From Here to Where? (November 6th, 2012) *Character Wars (November 12th, 2012) *The Games of 2013 Part 1 (November 19th, 2012) *The Games of 2013 Part 2 (November 26th, 2012) *A Wii U Review WITH(out) LYRICS (December 4th, 2012) *The Disappointments of 2012 (December 17th, 2012) *The Triumphs of 2012 (December 25th, 2012) *New Year's Eve Special (December 31st, 2012) *Gamer Resolutions 2013 Edition (January 8th, 2013) *Sony VS The Used Video Game (January 14th, 2013) *Night of the Dormant Games (January 21st, 2013) *SOLD! The Aftermath of THQ (January 28th, 2013) *Solving the Puzzle: The Next Xbox/Playstation (February 4th, 2013) *Video Game Movies: WoW, NFS & HL/P (February 18th, 2013) *After the Reveal: Examining the PS4 (February 28th, 2013) *Making Money at What Cost? (March 4th, 2013) *Assassins, Pirates & Annual Sequels (March 13th, 2013) *EA & Life After Riccitiello (March 25th, 2013) *To Review the Reviewers (April 3rd, 2013) *LucasArts, Laura Croft & Layoffs (April 12th, 2013) *Graphic Language: Crytek, Next Gen & Microsoft (April 16th, 2013) *Special! - Persona 3 vs. Persona 4 (April 22nd, 2013) *U & Mii Make 3: Nintendo Vs E3? (April 30th, 2013) *Special! - Last Chance for Square Enix? (May 6th, 2013) *EA/Star Wars: Power of the Dark Side? (May 14th, 2013) *Ninten-Dont's?: LPs & Twitter (May 20th, 2013) *Xbox One: The Loneliest Number (May 27th, 2013) *Sonic - The Once & Future Hog (June 3rd, 2013) *Pre-3: Sony, Nintendo and Microsoft (June 9th, 2013) *E3 2013 Roundtable Special (June 15th, 2013) *Console Exclusives: The Next Generation (June 25th, 2013) *Persona Problems? The Future of Atlus (July 2nd, 2013) *Broken Rage: Kickstarter & Double Fine (July 8th, 2013) *All Thumbs? The State of Game Criticism (July 16th, 2013) *2-For-1: Superheroes & Atlus Follow-Up (July 22nd, 2013) *Special! - Phil Fish and Death Threats (July 31st, 2013) *Special! - Tie-in-One: Sonic, Mega Man & Injustice (August 2nd, 2013) *Quarter Fallout: Breath of Fire, Nintendo Art, & More (August 5th, 2013) *Movies & Games: Zelda, Gran Turismo & the Future (August 13th, 2013) *2nd Hand Accounts: Gamestop & Xenoblade (August 19th, 2013) *Next Stage: Xbox One vs PS4 Continues (September 2nd, 2013) *Go Mighty - Keiji Inafune, Kickstarter, & Japan (September 9th, 2013) *Keeping Scores: Of Numbers & Reviews (September 17th, 2013) *Sold! Atlus, SEGA & What Comes Next (September 23rd, 2013) *Building a Head of Steam(OS) (September 30th, 2013) *Delaying Tactics (October 26th, 2013) *Controversy: Digital Only & Microtransactions (November 5th, 2013) *Too Soon? The Unfinished Xbox One & PS4 (November 14th, 2013) *Giving Thanks: Mario/Zelda, Digital & More (December 3rd, 2013) *Best of 2013 (January 9th, 2014) *A Fond Farewell for Now (January 25th, 2014) *VG Films I: Warcraft (February 3rd, 2014) *Nintendo's Future (February 9th, 2014) *VG Films II: Sly & Friends (March 7th, 2014) *The Ghostbusters Dilemma (March 11th, 2014) *Amidst the Titanfall (March 28th, 2014) *Shaun & Johnny Rant About Windows 8 (April 12th, 2014) Blistered Reviews On January 18th, 2014, an offshoot of Thumb Wars was released called Blistered Reviews. Shaun looks at various video games and gives a review for each one. *Ep. #1 - Mobile/PC Roundup (January 18th, 2014) *Ep. #2 - Banner Saga (January 27th, 2014) *Ep. #3 - Broken Age (January 27th, 2014) *Ep. #4 - DBZ: Battle of Z (February 6th, 2014) *Ep. #5 - One Piece: Romance Dawn (February 11th, 2014) *Ep. #6 - Bravely Default (February 18th, 2014) *Ep. #7 - Lightning Returns (February 25th, 2014) *Ep. #8 - February Review Roundup (February 27th, 2014) *Ep. #9 - South Park: The Stick of Truth (March 4th, 2014) *Ep. #10 - Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 (March 14th, 2014) *Ep. #11 - Yoshi's New Island (March 18th, 2014) *Ep. #12 - Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (March 22nd, 2014) *Ep. #13 - Infamous Second Son (March 25th, 2014) *Ep. #14 - Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z (April 3rd, 2014) *Ep. #15 - Disney Magical World (April 9th, 2014) *Ep. #16 - Conception II (April 15th, 2014) *Ep. #17 - Mario Golf World Tour (April 26th, 2014) *Ep. #18 - Kirby Triple Deluxe (April 28th, 2014) *Ep. #19 - The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (May 3rd, 2014) Links Thumb Wars on TGWTG Thumb Wars on Blistered Thumbs Category:Content Category:Shows Category:Blistered Thumbs